Wrong Guy
by thegirlwithobsessions14
Summary: Scene has the most obvious crush on Indie, but she's also crushing on her fellow intern, Intern 2. What will Scene do? DISCLAIMER: I do not own MyMusic.
1. Scene

**Hey! This is my first MyMusic fanfiction about my ultimate OTP: Scentern 2 (Scene/Intern 2). I really hope that there are people who like this pairing besides me. :|**

Scene's P.O.V:

"Good morning, Indieeee!" I said to Indie as he walked in.

Indie didn't reply. He just walked on to his office.

How come Indie doesn't notice me? It's like I'm invisible.

Am I? I checked my arms and legs. Nope!

I turned towards Intern 2 as he was working.

_He looks totes adorbs when he working! _Wait, what?

I slapped myself and whispered, "You like Indie, not Intern 2!"

"Did you say something, Scene?" I looked up and saw Intern 2 glancing at me.

I was nervous. "Nope! Not a single peep! LOL!" I said.

Intern 2 looked confused, but turned his head back to his laptop. I took a break and went to the lunch room.

I was eating a PB&J when I saw Idol walk in. She got her lunch and sat next to me.

"Hey Scene!" she said. I waved as I kept eating.

"What's on your mind? Boy trouble?" Idol asked with a sly grin on her face.

I looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you don't like Indie." Idol answered.

**Sorry that this chapter was short. If I can get at least ten reviews, I'll update! Peace out! :)**


	2. Idol

**hey guys! So I just saw that The Night Owl Revolution, one of my favorite authors, just reviewed! So I just had to update! Hope you like this chapter!**

Idol's P.O.V:

It was so obvious that Scene liked Intern 2. I mean, come on, Indie will NEVER fall for Scene. I know I'm being a bad friend for saying that, but it's the truth.

"What do you mean? All I think about is Indie. Not INTERN 2!" She said rather loudly.

I rolled my eyes and ate one of my California rolls. "Are you sure that Intern 2 isn't involved with any of this?" Scene shook her head and took a bite of her sandwich.

Just then, Techno and Dubstep walked in and grabbed their lunches: bright neon yellow fries and neon pink ketchup for Techno (how did she do that?) and lasagna with neon green sprinkles for Dubstep.

"Hey Idol! Hey Scene! What you guys talking about?" Techno asked.

"Yeah. Are you guys talking about crushes?" Dubstep wubbed and dubbed.

"I know, Dubstep! Our fans be cray, writing that weird fanfiction about us!" Techno replied to Dubstep.

"Turns out Scene doesn't like Indie!" I hollered. Scene groaned.

"I DO LIKE INDIE!" She shouted. Techno shook her head. "What about Intern 2? He's a good match for you."

"I remember reading a fanfiction about Scene and Intern 2." Dubstep wubbed and dubbed.

Techno scratched her chin. "What did they call the ship, Dubstep?"

"I think it was Scentern 2." Dubstep wubbed.

"Yeah! Way to go, Dubstep!" Techno high fived Dubstep and started to do a little jig.

I dipped my California roll in soy sauce and put it in my mouth. "What did Dubstep say?" Techno stopped dancing. "He said that the fans wrote a Scentern 2 fanfiction. Our fans be cray!"

Scene looked red as she finished her meal. Then she heaved a sigh. "Hey guys. Do you promise to keep a secret?" We all nodded.

Scene exhaled heavily. "It's true. I don't like Indie. I actually like—" She stopped as soon Intern 2 walked in. His face looked pale and his eyes were red. He grabbed his eye dropper and a drop of liquid went into his eyes.

He sighed and looked at Scene. He had an expression of confusion. "Hey, Scene. You OK?" I turned to look at her and realized that she was staring at him. I poked her and she snapped back to reality.

"I'm fine, Intern 2. Thanks for asking." she said. He exited the break room as Dubstep wubbed, "Well, who do you like?!" Techno translated for us.

Scene sighed. "Intern 2."

**Chapter 2 finished. Next chapter will be Intern 2's P.O.V. just so you guys know. Next chapter coming soon. Peace! ;)**


	3. Intern 2

**yo! This is the third chapter of "Wrong Guy". As I promised, this will be Intern 2's P.O.V. Enjoy!**

Intern 2's P.O.V:

Before I walked in to get my eye dropper, I was crying. It was because I heard Scene's shouting about her liking Indie. I know I shouldn't get into other people's love lives, but the truth is—

I LOVE SCENE! There. I said it.

I love her with all my heart, ever since we met. Ever since that moment, I've wanted to make her mine. But I just didn't have the guts to ask her.

Plus, she made it official by yelling that she likes Indie, and not me. How can I compete with him?

Well, I am a good listener, I am a hard worker and I am very good at cuddling. Wait, scratch out that last part. I am a good lover.

I don't care if Scene likes Indie. I LOVE HER! I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend once she comes back from her break.

That's when Scene came out of the break room and went on about her usual thing: played Panic! At The Disco and played with her avatars for a while. Her face was flushed with red.

"Hey, Scene? You okay?" I asked. She shook her head and closed her computer.

Then she started to cry. I hate when she cries.

"Intern 2. When you like someone, and you're not sure they like you back, what should you do?" She asked.

This was hard, because I'm going through the same thing. I think this is the time.

"Maybe if you confess your feeling to them, they'll tell you how they feel." I advised her.

Then I took out my handkercheif and wiped away her tears. She stopped and looked up at me.

"Intern 2...I...I...I love you." Scene stammered. I was in shock.

"What a coincidence, because...I love you, too." I answered.

She smiled and grabed my hands. "Then, what does that make us?"

Idol shouted, "SCENTERN 2 HAS PREVAILED?!" I smiled and answered her question.

"The new MyMusic office couple."

**and finished! like Idol said, "SCENTERN 2 HAS PREVAILED!" Now I just have to wait for the web show to do this. Everyone tweet my "message to TheFineBros" so that SCENTERN 2 WILL PREVAIL! Peace! :)**


End file.
